


Традиции мертвых поколений

by Eleonora_Alva



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, cannibalism as a cultural tradition, it's non-graphic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Выдержка из мемуаров адмирала Восса Парка «Покорители неизведанного».
Kudos: 2





	Традиции мертвых поколений

[...] Как всякий древний народ, чиссы не всегда могут объяснить, откуда взялись те или иные традиции, но знают, что в тех или иных ситуациях нужно действовать определенным образом, и действуют без сомнений и колебаний. Традиция, о которой я хотел бы рассказать в этой главе, уходит корнями в далекое прошлое не только чисского народа, но и всех народов галактики вообще. В процессе развития, насколько мне известно, практически у всех разумных рас встречается этап, на протяжении которого члены общины поедали своих умерших сородичей. Причинами были недостаток продовольствия, некие религиозные представления, нежелание оставлять тела близких на съедение диким зверям. Встречаются и более изощренные причины, вроде той, которую мы обнаружили у морского народа раакита-сейпла, у которых молодь использует тела родителей, чтобы перезимовать и начать новый жизненный цикл. У большинства цивилизованных, как мы их называем, рас этот обычай ушел в прошлое, а единичные случаи его появления связаны исключительно с чрезвычайными ситуациями. Тем удивительнее было обнаружить у чиссов традицию каннибализма, притом не где-нибудь на задворках Доминации, но повсеместно. 

Отношение их общества к ней такое же, как нашего — к обычным похоронам: это печальный, но неизбежный этап жизни, который надлежит обставить со всей возможной пышностью. Хотя на достойные проводы имеют право все чиссы, следует рассказать, какая смерть считается почетной, а какая — нет. Для воинов нет большей чести, чем отдать свою жизнь в бою за Доминацию, соответственно смерть в огне (что делает праздничный ужин невозможным) — самая благородная. То же относится к погибшим в перестрелке или от ножевых ран, которые считаются особенно «чистыми». Постыдно для воина умереть дома, в своей постели. Существует также убеждение, что «смерть на льду» (от мороза) снимает с умершего все грехи, однако, мне не доводилось слышать о том, чтобы кто-нибудь из смертельно больных или старых чиссов просил родных вынести его на лед.

Самым страшным, независимо от причины смерти, по мнению чиссов, является несоблюдение ритуала и захоронение в земле или в космосе, столь распространенное в имперском флоте. По их представлениям, в первом случае душа покойного проживет ровно столько, сколько поглотившие тело черви; во втором — ее ждут вечные муки взаперти, внутри болтающегося в вакууме трупа. Если же ритуал соблюден, то душа пребудет в радости в телах родных и друзей усопшего и обретет бессмертие, передаваясь по крупицам и потомкам друзей покойного чисса. Потому чиссы на Нирауане страшно огорчились, узнав о смерти гранд-адмирала Трауна. 

Долгое время подробности инцидента не были известны, и эта неизвестность томила его сородичей. В первый визит адмирала Пеллеона на Нирауан они сразу же спросили его, привез ли он тело синдика Митт'рау'нуруодо для отправления соответствующего обряда. Адмирал признал, что тело он не привез, но отказался прояснить вопрос о том, что стало с останками гранд-адмирала. Прежде чем я успел вмешаться, члены чисской делегации напрямую спросили, был ли синдик съеден друзьями, как того требуют традиции его народа. На это внезапно побледневший адмирал также ответил отрицательно, чем несказанно расстроил чиссов. Стоит ли говорить, что на торжественном ужине в честь его визита он и его свита не притронулись ни к одному блюду, содержавшему хотя бы намек на мясо. 

На тот случай, если он прочтет эти мемуары, мне хотелось бы извиниться перед адмиралом Пеллеоном за описанный выше прискорбный инцидент и заверить его в том, что на Нирауане ему никогда не доведется отведать мяса чисса или человека. Разумеется, если он не пожелает присутствовать на моих похоронах.

Когда мне торжественно сообщили, что после смерти над моим телом будет совершен известный ритуал (если таковым будет мое желание), я испытал смешанные чувства страха, отвращения и гордости. Насколько мне известно, ни одному представителю иной расы чиссы не оказывали подобной чести. Я не верю, что после смерти моя душа попадет в некие поля счастливой охоты, луга вечной жизни или бескрайний океан спокойствия, хотя после всех треволнений жизни последнее кажется мне весьма соблазнительной перспективой. Религиозные убеждения чиссов, на мой взгляд, ничем не хуже других, и, зная, какое удовольствие это доставит моим синекожим друзьям, я дал согласие на проведение ритуала. Счастье, отразившееся на обычно бесстрастных лицах, мой язык не в состоянии описать. Поэтому, адмирал, если вы все же почтите своим присутствием мои похороны, рекомендую вам обратить внимание на салаты, сырную тарелку и фруктовый десерт.

Здесь также следует заметить, что у чиссов все идет в дело, ибо они верят, что душа усопшего заключена не только в мясе, прошу прощения за грубость, но и в костях. Впервые заметив в одном из домов на территории Доминации эти особые украшения, очаровательные безделушки, я принял их за обереги и спросил, могу ли где-нибудь приобрести такой на удачу (как читателю уже известно, за годы путешествий и приключений мои офицеры и я сам стали обладателями весьма солидных коллекций разного рода талисманов, оберегов, памятных фигурок, масок и кукол). Ответ на мой вопрос был отрицательным. Чтобы не смущать хозяев дома, я более об этом не заговаривал и попросил сопровождавших меня людей также этого не делать. Объяснения коммандера Крес’тен’тарти открыли мне истинную природу симпатичных поделок из кости, и, к своему стыду, тогда я довольно открыто порадовался, что не брал их в руки. Ибо изготавливаются они действительно из кости, но не какого-нибудь зверя, как я думал, а умерших родственников и друзей.

Каждый чисс перед смертью должен составить список доверенных лиц, с указанием того, какие именно кости надо им передать и как украсить подарок. Замечу, что тончайшие, изысканные узоры, которыми резчики украшают кости: батальные и бытовые сценки, изображения животных и фамильные гербы — достойны восхищения, выражают почтение покойным и, если бы не их сакральный смысл, стали бы жемчужиной в собрании любого музея или коллекции ценителя. Считается, что та часть души, которая остается в костях, через эти узоры наблюдает за живущими. Через несколько лет после смерти гранд-адмирала Трауна мы обнаружили его завещание, к которому прилагался список получателей его костей, с подробнейшим описанием того, что следует на них вырезать. Не буду утомлять читателя излишними подробностями, скажу лишь, что его череп должен был храниться в доме его семьи на Ксилле как символ того, что его мысли всегда были о благе Доминации чиссов. Я бы получил два ребра, прикрывавших сердце. Узнавшие об этом чиссы сочли это очень интимным подарком.

Признаюсь, мне не раз доводилось становиться свидетелем отправления ритуала, хотя от участия в нем я неизменно отказывался и буду отказываться впредь, до тех пор, пока мое непосредственное участие не станет причиной его проведения. Как очевидец, опишу в общих чертах, что происходит в зале, где родные и друзья усопшего собираются, чтобы отдать ему последние почести. Для начала читателю надлежит знать, что пир совсем не похож на одно из тех буйств дикарей-каннибалов, которые иногда показывают в голодрамах. Скорее он подобен светскому рауту или приему в честь того, кто отправляется в дальний путь, но когда-нибудь непременно вернется. На стол подаются блюда и напитки, которые любил усопший. Плакать навзрыд не принято, лишь самые близкие друзья и родственники могут позволить себе незаметно утереть слезу. Если же обуревающая их скорбь слишком велика, они, извинившись, ненадолго уходят в другую комнату. Когда же подают главное блюдо, специально приглашенный певец или певица с небольшим ансамблем исполняют прощальную песнь, в которой рассказывается о добродетелях покойного, его подвигах и совершенных им добрых делах. Затем исполнитель призывает гостей не скорбеть, но радоваться, ведь тот, кого они любили, теперь всегда будет с ними. Музыка торжественная и нежная, полная легкой печали и надежды на будущее. Мелодии и слова разные, но все песни, которые мне доводилось слышать, навсегда останутся в моем сердце вместе со светлой памятью о тех, кому они посвящены. Мне остается лишь пожалеть, что прощальная песнь так и не прозвучала над телом великого воина, которому я имел честь служить. Перед тем как разойтись, гости получают красиво упакованные коробочки с украшенными костями, благодарят хозяев и приглашают их на днях зайти в гости, чтобы посмотреть, как их родственник «обустроился на новом месте».

Обычай этот, кажущийся нам, людям, примитивным и варварским, на деле служит важной цели: поддержать и объединить родных усопшего, показать, что они не одиноки в своем горе, и дать им надежду на то, что никто на самом деле не уходит навсегда.

Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы читатели плохо думали о чиссах. В своих мемуарах я не раз приводил (и еще приведу) примеры того, насколько это удивительный народ. Их храбрость, честность, давно забытое на территории Империи стремление стоять друг за друга насмерть вызывают искреннее восхищение. Не раз мои друзья, рискуя собой, бросались спасать своих товарищей (подозреваю, официальное руководство флота этого бы не одобрило). 

Помимо жутковатых обрядов, у чиссов есть и множество милых обычаев. Например, если кто-то начинает чихать, они желают ему не только здоровья, как это делают люди, но также любви, богатства, счастья и так далее — до тех пор, пока несчастная жертва насморка не справится с собой. В своих пожеланиях чиссы весьма изобретательны. И это напомнило мне один забавный случай, который произошел со мной и коммандером Крес'тен'тарти, когда мы отправились навестить его семью на Коперо. Запрет на въезд на территорию Доминации для так называемых «добровольных изгнанников» как раз недавно был снят, и мой друг намеревался воспользоваться возможностью повидаться с родными, поскольку Совет Правящих семей отменяет новые законы столь же быстро, сколь долго их принимает. [...]


End file.
